pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst/Sandalphon
Sandalphon (サンダルフォン Sandarufon) is the Light Spirit of Akasha and the first to arrived on the "real" world, after the parallel gates were destroyed as the result of the destruction of the Heat-Haze. Sandalphon is also the first spirit to have her powers sealed by Keith and is currently wielded by Amethyst. Upon having her powers being sealed, Sandalphon decides to reside as a resident of the real world and acquired a human name by Amethyst, Himeka (姫歌, Song of Princess). She is known as the Throne of Light (光の王位, Hikari no Ōi) by Necessarius.' Appearance Sandalphon is a girl with dark purple hair and eyes which are colored dark purple on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half, alongside with whitened pupils; a trait she shares with the rest of the spirits. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles, it is completely radiant. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's (hence her nickname); along with a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. Upon her arrival on the "real" world, she wears a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorns her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back, and made up of a black corset which exposes some of her cleavage and a two-layered knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armored boots. As her powers were sealed, she adopts PSTA's school uniform, although she wears a skirt similar to her Spirit form and she still wore the butterfly-shaped hair ribbon on her hair. Personality When Sandalphon/Himeka first appeared on the "real" world, she was very wary of everyone due to being constantly attacked and hunted down by church Magicians; in which she almost dispels each and every last one of them due to being an Akasha Spirit until met by Necessarius. Throughout her first appearance, Sandalphon shows a rather cold, prideful and arrogant attitude akin to a spoiled princess. This is shown on how she views humans as "low-being" creatures and her rather lack of interest of fighting several Magicians, although, she does enjoys a fair fight and is highly respectable towards stronger opponents. Her rather snobbish attitude is also shown when her powers were sealed, going as far as to whined about giving back her powers to Keith. Although, while she first shown a rather strong hardhead and cold attitude towards others, she begins to developed, expresses, and experiences her life on the "real" world and begins gradually warming up to them, especially with her wielder, Amethyst; whom she starts befriending with due to their similar interest in foods and similar eating habit. Due to the fast change, Sandalphon/Himeka develops a rather childish attitude and kind personality than the ones she first shown. Her kind personality is further demonstrated with Zadkiel, whom she shows a sisterly affection for him. Background Chronology Revenant Night/Pokémon Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Spirit Powers 'Akashic Records' (アカシックレコード, ''Akashikkurekōdo): Nox Nyctores Gladius Regis - Halvanhelev (王の剣・ハルヴァンヘレヴ, Ō no Ken: Haruvanherevu; Lit. King's Sword: Halvanhelev): Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Akasha Spirits Category:Nox Nyctores Category:Weapons Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters